Just more time
by Thunderfall
Summary: Rei experiences a great loss and Minako tries to help her. But sadly, things don't always go as planned...


**AN: My second fanfiction featuring reinako**

**as usual, feel free to leave reviews/criticism, I use this as a method to practice my english and improve my skills**

„Sorry, the subway had a delay. I got your conditioner though"

Minako heard Rei's voice and started panicking. Her mind started racing, she thought of lies, of ways to avoid what was going to come, or of a way that would spare her a lot of pain, but ultimately, she knew not one of that was going to happen. She just wasn't ready to break the news but she knew she had to. Rei would find out sooner or later, and Minako would make sure that someone was going to be there for her when it happens.

So when the sound of red high heels became louder, she dipped her head low and rested her face in her hands.

"Minako, are you ok?" Rei asked and dropped the bags she'd been carrying on the floor. The blonde felt Rei kneeling next to the sofa, so that they were on the same level. When gentle fingers carefully brushed the bangs from her forehead and soft lips pressed there immediately after, she flinched away from the touch.

'It should be the other way around' she thought and felt pathetic.

Rei was warm. Minako could feel the heat radiating from her body and reaching out to comfort her even though she didn't even know what happened.

It really was bittersweet.

"Rei," Minako said broken "Ami called."

The blonde withdrew her hands from her face and felt a soft, wet trail running down her right cheek. Looking at Rei, she noticed that the raven's face hadn't changed. There was no realization what that statement meant, not even a hunch of an idea. Inwardly, Minako had to laugh. Rei was usually the intuitive one…

It was obvious that Rei was still waiting for Minako to elaborate why Ami called. She set her hand on Minakos knee and kept studying her.

"Ami called. Rei…your grandfather…I am so sorry" Was all she could manage to say. As soon as the words left her mouth, Rei's eyes went blank. Her posture stiffened and Minako felt nails digging into her kneecap. "Rei" Minako tried to reach out to her but she was in shock.

Before Rei hit the floor, Minako managed to seat her on the couch and pulled her into a tight embrace.

Rei didn't respond.

She sat there as if she was a statue, her eyes glued to floor as if they were trying to stare through it.

All of Minakos affections, from her hair-stroking to the soft, reassuring kisses she pressed on the other's head were left without reciprocation.

Rei had gone in shock. She was stiff and unusually cold. Unresponsive to anything the other was trying to do for her, until eventually, she let herself fall down on the couch and turned over, facing away from Minako.

The blonde sat there for a while and softly stroked Rei's side as she heard stifled, short breaths coming out of her lungs.

Minako couldn't do much, but the least thing she could do was to make sure Rei wasn't alone.

"How is she feeling?" Usagi asked through the phone.

"She fell asleep on the couch and I managed to move her to the bedroom."

Minako let herself fall down on the couch and let out an exhausted sigh.

"Mako came by earlier and brought enough food for supplies for like 3 weeks, Ami gave me some tips on how I should handle her, Haruka and Michiru called from Paris, Hotaru and Setsuna also sent their condolences..."

"Should I try to come over?" Usagi offered with sincerity, but Minako only shook her head.

"I don't think it would be a good idea, at least not yet. She needs to rest for a while, and you know that as soon as her quiet phase is over, she's going to be a workaholic"

"Yeah, you're right. Take care of her and give me updates, ok?"

"I will, don't worry. Call you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye"

Minako pressed the disconnect button on the phone.

With worry she looked towards their bedroom. She wasn't sure if she should try talking to Rei again. Her previous attempts had only been answered with silence.

She rested her head against a pillow.

This was the first time Rei really needed her, and she didn't know what to do. Rei had been her rock for so long, always there, always finding the right words to help her, knowing exactly what she needed to do to make her feel better.

But Minako didn't know.

Wasn't her great ability supposed to be empathy? She could read emotions like an open book, the exception being right now when she needed it the most.

She felt useless.

But the least she can do is try.

With determination in her eyes, she stood up and made her way towards the bedroom, softly knocking before entering.

It was just as dark as she left it. She could make out Rei's form lying under the covers, not moving an inch when Minako came closer.

She cautiously sat down next to her and gently stroked her back as she spoke. She knew Rei was awake, she could feel it.

"I called the shrine. Your Mikos will handle your work for the rest of the week so you can rest."

Just like before, Rei didn't respond.

"I also took the week off from work, and Mako brought some food, meaning you won't have to suffer through my cooking."

Nothing.

"Alright, tell me if you need something." Was all she could say as she placed a soft kiss on the side of Rei's head.

She quickly changed into her pyjamas and got under the covers as well, waiting for any kind of response.

But she didn't get one.

The next day was spent in a similar fashion. Rei still shut herself away and refused to eat or talk with the blonde. She stayed in the dark, her face buried in the pillow.

Minako began to worry. She called Ami and Setsuna, and both had given her the advice to just wait it out until Rei was ready to talk, but she felt restless.

She was afraid. This was hard for her as well and she tried her best not to get aggressive and shout at the raven for refusing to eat, for shutting herself away, but she didn't know what kind of impact it would have on her.

Aggression and scolding weren't the answer and she knew that, but it was hard to see Rei further torturing herself.

"Give her just more time, Minako" was what Usagi said on the phone when she called her later.

Minako didn't respond. She just pressed the disconnect button and threw the phone across the room.

"She just needs more time" She told herself as she carried the untouched bowl of curry to the kitchen.

"Just more time." She thought when Rei was still shutting her out.

"Just more time."

The next day was the same. The food was still untouched and Rei still quiet.

It started to take its toll on Minako as well. She couldn't sleep, not when Rei was lying next to her, suffering in silence. She had also lost her appetite, but still managed to force herself into eating enough to keep her from collapsing.

She was useless. She couldn't help anyone, not even Rei.

When she accidentally broke a cup, Minako broke with it. Tears streamed down her face as she sat down on the cold kitchen floor and stayed there for an hour.

A while later she was putting away the dishes as a strange noise piqued her interest. She would have chalked it up to the rain, but it sounded like something was knocking on the window.

She spared a glance outside and after realizing what it was, she opened the window only to find two large crows flying inside the kitchen.

Phobos and Deimos had taken residence on the table as Minako looked at the two of them.

"You're worried about her as well, huh?" Minako said and the two crows cawed softly in agreement.

"Maybe you two can do what I can't" the blonde said and grabbed the towel she had been drying the dishes with. "But I am not letting you two on my bed like this."

The crows gave her a short glance of utter disapproval, but when Minako raised her eyebrow, they obliged and started rolling themselves dry on the towel.

After the crows were dry, Minako knocked on the bedroom door, with Phobos and Deimos on her left arm.

She opened the door and peeked through, pleased to find that Rei was awake, even though she was facing away from her.

"You have visitors, Rei" was all she managed to say before the crows left her and landed on the bed.

Rei seemed irritated at first, but for the first time in almost 3 days, she showed a response. Her hand softly caressed Deimos' head and the bird leaned into her touch, while Phobos was currently getting comfortable next to her.

Minako smiled. She may have to share her bed with two crows for the next couple of days, but if they made Rei feel better, she would gladly do it.

The next day, the bowl of curry was empty.

Phobos and Deimos had a good effect on her, Mina noticed.

She was still staying in the bedroom, but at least she would reply to questions. It didn't matter if those answers were short-cut or just a simple "Yes" or "No", the important thing was, she did respond.

She even had a slight smile on her face when Minakos hands brushed away the bangs on her forehead and her lips gave her a soft kiss on her temple.

Still, Minako knew that Rei was far from good.

During the night, she could still hear her stifled sobs and whimpers, and she would carefully move the sleeping crows out of the way only to shift closer, but not daring to touch her just yet.

On the fifth day, Minako tried her luck and asked if Rei wanted to talk.

Rei shook her head.

She just needed more time.

The night after, Minako couldn't handle the quiet sobs anymore and pulled Rei in her arms, happy to notice that Rei accepted.

Minakos nightshirt was stained with tears when she woke up, but the feeling of Rei right next to her, face buried in the blonde's neck, made her feel better.

Pressing a soft kiss on her forehead, she allowed herself to sleep some more and cuddled against Rei.

On the sixth day, it was time.

Minako had breakfast in the kitchen and chewed on a slice of bacon while watching TV when the door opened and Rei entered the room, followed by the two crows.

Minako swallowed and looked at Rei. She looked like she was feeling a lot better, judging by the way she smiled when Phobos and Deimos got into a fight over some bacon.

"Minako…" Rei started, and the blonde instantly snapped to attention. It had been days since she had heard her name from Rei's lips.

"Yeah?" Minako said and looked curiously at the raven haired woman.

"I'm sorry for acting like this." Rei said, but smiled when Minako reached over and took her hand, caressing the golden band on her ring finger. "For shutting you out, for worrying you…"

"You don't have to apologize how you cope with your feelings, Rei." Minako looked her sternly in the eye "This is hard for you, I know it and believe me, it was hard for me as well, but please don't ever apologize for needing someone."

Rei chuckled. "You make it sound so simple."

Minako squeezed her hand and gave her a sympathetic smile "You can always talk to me, ok? Believe it or not, but when I put that ring on your finger I knew I signed up for more than the amazing sex."

For the first time in this week, Rei let out a laugh.

"I should go to the temple today. I have some matters to discuss about the funeral. If you don't mind, can you come with me?"

Minako felt her heart burst with joy at those words. Rei was letting her in again. She nodded and they both finished their breakfast.

They knew it wasn't over yet, but things were going to get better. And eventually, Rei would be able to make peace with her loss.

Only one question remained…

How are they going to get the crows out of their bed again?


End file.
